(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for increasing strength properties and refinability of high yield chemical wood pulp by oxygen and alkali treatment. The enhanced properties of the pulp are particularly advantageous for manufacturers of linerboard paper.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Sulfate pulp with a lignin content corresponding to a Kappa number of from about 60 to about 120 is conventionally used for the production of unbleached linerboard. Linerboard pulp manufactured this way has good strength properties at relatively high yields (55-60%). The dry weight of washed fibers which are recovered after pulping is generally reported as a percentage of the weight of dry lignocellulosic material which was charged to the digestion process. This percentage is termed "yield." Any decrease in yield caused by loss of lignocellulosic materials is undesirable in papermaking. Two of the more important strength properties of linerboard are burst and edgewise compressive strength. To obtain the desired burst and compressive strength, pulp is refined before the linerboard is formed. The action of refining fibrillates and collapses the pulp fibers, allowing them to form a more strongly bonded and dense board. Linerboard density is strongly correlated with burst and compressive strength levels. However, the pulp cannot be refined too severely since this will cause the pulp to drain poorly on the linerboard machine, resulting in low production rates. Board density is therefore achieved by a combination of refining and wet pressing on the paper machine.
It is known generally that delignification of pulp with oxygen and alkali is a commercially accepted process. The process is usually applied to low yield chemical pulps as a pre-bleaching stage, before final bleaching with chlorine-containing chemicals. The Kappa number of the pulp is usually reduced from 30-35 to 15-20, signifying a reduction in lignin content of at least 40-50%. Reductions in lignin content to such a degree would result in paper of insufficient strength properties for linerboard manufacture. Also, such reductions in yield would be uneconomical.
Kleppe et al. ("Delignifying high yield pulps with oxygen and alkali," TAPPI, vol. 68, no. 7, p. 71, 1985) teach that sulfate pulp having a Kappa number within the range of 140-150 can be delignified with oxygen and alkali to pulp with a Kappa number of 110. In both of these treatments, however, oxygen, alkali, and pulp are reacted at temperatures (105.degree. C.) and pressures (0.5 mPa, 58 psig) which were optimized for the removal of lignin from the pulp. Delignification rates and strength levels of high yield soda pulps are strongly influenced by temperature during oxygen and alkali treatment. Thus, reaction temperatures above 100.degree. C. increase the extent and rate of delignification and promote oxidative degradation of wood carbohydrates.
Because of the relatively severe conditions of the above treatments, the pulps are stabilized against carbohydrate degradation by treatment with magnesium salts (0.05-0.15%, based on o.d. (oven dried) pulp). These salts, however, reduce the yield loss associated with the carbohydrate fraction of the pulp, allowing for further delignification.
An example of this approach is U. S. Pat. No. 3,657,065 to Smith et al. which specifically claims and requires the inclusion of chemical protectors to inhibit cellulose pulp degradation. The patentees teach delignification of up to 89% to result from the conditions of alkali and oxygen treatment. The instant invention seeks to minimize the degree of delignification resulting from the treatment of a chemical wood pulp with oxygen and alkali, as well as to minimize cellulose degradation without reliance on chemical protectors.
It is the object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved method of linerboard paper production to provide an industrial means to produce high strength kraft linerboard requiring reduced refining energy, by treating high yield chemical wood pulp with oxygen and alkali at a temperature of from about 50.degree. C. to about 100.degree. C. and a pressure of up to 150 psig.